Welcome to a New Leaf, Hunter!
by soraos21
Summary: After spending years working through the Caravaneer and the Guild, the Kindred Hunter has grown weary of monster hunting and decides to call it quits. Dundorma has a strange event happen every few years, and the Hunter is just in time to catch it in action. What this event is has many people hesitant, but the Hunter doesn't care. He just wants to rest.
1. The Last Adventure

Gore Magala. Shagara Magala. Deviljho. Diablos. Gogmazios. Lagiacrus. All of these and more he had hunted over the three years since he had joined the Capital C Caravan. Since then, he had finished all the quests that the Guildmarm could give him and all the ones available from the Guild. After all these monsters, fetch quests, gather fests, and training new Hunters, he was tired. Not physically, but in his heart. All he wanted now was to rest.

He spent a few days finishing up the training week he had taken up, then he went up to the Caravaneer, who was talking to the Headwhiskress on Sunsnug Isle.

"Hey Kindred Hunter. Listen, I've noticed that you've gotten listless recently. What's going on?"

"Caravaneer... I'm wanting to retire. I've done everything I can for you and the Guild. There's nothing else to do."

"There's one last thing, Kindred Hunter. I've heard rumor that there's a strange event every few years in Dundorma. See, in the middle of the night, once every four years, a set of rail tracks show up just outside the city. When the clock strikes midnight a rail box shows up. It's said that anyone who boards is never seen again, and that they go to a paradise where they can rest. Feel up for investigating?"

The Hunter looked to his Palicoes, all of whom were listening in. The Ace Palico came forward and grabbed his master's hand. The other Palicoes came forth, each grabbing the hand of the last until all thirty were chained together.

"We're with you. No matter what, we're here fur you. After all, purradise sounds nice after all that we've done."

The Hunter nods, then heads aboard the Arluq with the rest of the Capital C for Dundorma. After two days of aerial travel, they arrive and set down just outside of Dundorma.

"Hey, Hunter. If there's anything you'd like to do while you're here, you've until tomorrow night to do it. The rail box shows up at exactly midnight tomorrow. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can I take my Item Box with me? I'll leave behind the monster parts for The Man and the Little Miss to use, but I'd like to take my gear and everything else if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll let them know. Anything else, Hunter?" The Hunter looks into the Caravaneer's eyes and sees a depth of sadness. He grabs the Caravaneer and pulls him in for a hug.  
"Yeah, take care of yourself. There's no point in me being happy if you aren't, friend."


	2. Final Meal, Last Assurances

For the rest of the day, the Hunter's thirty Palicoes stayed on the Arluq and the Ace Palico accompanied him as he fished, cleaned out his Item Box, and sold what he no longer needed. All in all, it just took a couple hours to drop off all the monster parts with The Man, as there were quite a lot of them. Once night fell, the Capital C gathered around for a wonderful dinner made by the Street Cook, and when they were finished, they began sharing stories about the good times they had together. Eventually, the topic turned to the Hunter departing soon.

"We'll miss you, kid. Everything that's happened has happened because of you. My business, the Street Cook's, The Man's... It's all because of you. I don't think I've said this before, but thank you." The Wycoon wiped a tear from his eye as he spoke, using his large key staff to point to the Cook and The Man, who were also wiping tears away. The Hunter looked around and saw that everyone else was crying as well.

"Guys... I won't be gone forever. It's not like I'm going to die as soon as I step on the rail box."

"True, but who would want to come back from paradise?"

"Someone had to have come back, or else the rumors about the rail box would be far darker. I'll come back and visit, I promise."

"I've never known you to break a promise, Doodle. Just come back in one piece, okay?"

"I promise, Guildmarm. Any monsters I see, I'll try and draw for you, okay?" She sniffled and wiped off some tears, giving a smile to the Hunter. After many more assurances for everyone else, eventually everyone went to sleep.


	3. Beginning the Journey

After a good night's rest, the Hunter stepped out into the daylight and looked around the city of Dundorma. It looked deserted, which was unnerving. He walked up to the items vendor and asked what was going on.

"Today's the day of the Ghost Box. Tonight at midnight is when it appears, and a lot of people are staying inside. They're all scared of it, but it doesn't do anything aside from arrive, wait a few minutes, then leave."

The Hunter thanked the vendor and went around town, seeing if he could find out where the rail box would show up. Turns out, not all that far from the main road that leads into Dundorma. The day dragged on by, and eventually the clock struck eleven o'clock at night. The Hunter knew he was about an hour away from where the rail box was supposed to show up, so he set out immediately, his Palicoes following him. He got there just in time to see the rails appear out of thin air, and a faraway rumble could be heard in the distance.

Soon, the rumble became louder and more detailed, replete with iron clacking on iron. Not much later, a squeal sounded out as a light came from the Hunter's left. As the rail box came closer, the noise grew louder and the light became brighter. And then, there it was right in front of him, as if it belonged there. A door on the side opened up, and the Hunter boarded, followed immediately by his Palicoes. The rail box was mostly empty, aside from the pilot and a large purple and white cat. The Hunter went up to the pilot and asked what town was the most quiet, out of the way of the ones available, and the pilot recommended the town of Necrom.

The Hunter sat down and the Ace Palico curled up in his lap, the rest gathered around as best as they could, all slowly drifting into sleep.

# # # # #

I thought I had heard someone get on the train, and I saw who it was when they got up and asked the conductor about the smallest, quietest town. Necrom. Definitely a quiet place. Perhaps I could set this guy up to be the mayor... Yeah, I think I will. He's surrounded by pet cats, almost all of them wearing armor and carrying weapons. Maybe not. I'll let him sleep a bit, then talk to him.


End file.
